1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit breaker and, more specifically, to a circuit breaker which has an improved current transformer mounted mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a current transformer mounting mechanism conventionally used for a circuit breaker. In the figures, denoted 1 is a circuit breaker body and 1a is current transformer mounting portion, 2 a main circuit conductor, 3 a current transformer cover, 4 a current transformer. The current transformer 4 comprises winding portions 4a, a core 4b, and core setscrews 4c.
Next, a mounting method will be described. The current transformer is mounting by fixing the core 4b with a shoulder 1d of the current transformer mounting portion at four points arranged up and down, and from side to side.
With the conventional circuit breaker thus far described, since the current transformer is mounted by the above method, impact caused by the switching operation is directly transmitted to the current transformer 4, leading to a possibility of deterioration of parts constituting the current transformer. Further, since the core 4b is formed of thin sheets, there is a problem that insertion of the core 4b becomes a difficult due to the thin sheets slipping during assembly.